A tu lado
by Tifiby y Cristale
Summary: Alto Malfoy. No la toques dice una voz potente.Tenias que ser tu, Potter, siempre inmiscuyéndote en asuntos ajenos responde Draco sin voltear.Esperamos que les guste...


Aquí esta de nuevo la historia corregida… sólo hay una cosa que avisar, abran personajes que están fuera de la personalidad puesta por J. K. Rowling en sus libros pues los hemos adaptado a nuestra conveniencia y a como se va a desarrollar el fic, esperamos que este detalle no les moleste.

NOTA: ninguno de los personajes que aquí se menciona son de nosotras, a excepción de los que no son mencionados en los libros que si provienen de nuestra imaginación. Este fic esta hecho sin fines de lucro, sólo es escrito por diversión.

**UNA NUEVA ALUMNA ENTRA A HOGWARTS**

Otro verano había transcurrido, Harry como siempre no tuvo mucho que hacer durante las vacaciones, gritos, regaños y órdenes fueron lo único que escucho durante dos largos, casi eternos, meses.

Nuestro mago estaba muy entusiasmado por volver a clases y reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos, ver a Hagrid y a todos los demás profesores, lo único que podía esperar es que fuera un año nuevo y tranquilo, no era mucho pedir…

-¡Hola Harry! -salio de la nada Hermione con una gran sonrisa la cual, en su intento por saludar a Harry, termino asustándolo.

-Eh… Hola Hermione, me asustaste, no te vi venir. ¿Cómo pasaste tus vacaciones?

-Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, hice muchos cursos interesantes, ahora se hablar un poco de francés entre otras cosas… y a ti ¿Cómo te fue?

-Lo mismo de siempre, vinieron unos amigos de Duddley y me estuvieron fastidiando durante ese tiempo…

-Uhy… Que mal… -Mientras estos grandes amigos conversaban sobre sus vacaciones sonó la alarma de partida para que todos los estudiantes abordaran el tren -¡Harry! Será mejor que entremos al tren, ya va a salir.

-¿Y Ron?

-De seguro ya entro, vi a Ginny pasar hace un rato.

Ambos se dispusieron a abordar el tren y a buscar a su amigo con la esperanza de que les hubiera reservado un vagón.

-¿Con que aquí estabas? -dice Harry, al mismo tiempo que se agachaba para saludar a su amigo, el cual estaba instalado comiendo golosinas mágicas.

-¡Hola Harry, Hermione! -dijo Ron con la boca abierta mientras se podía ver todos los caramelos medio masticados.

-Ron cierra la boca, que falta de modales -dijo Hermione abriendo paso entre los dulces para sentarse.

-Y como les fue en vacaciones -pregunto un pelirrojo mientras terminaba de tragar los caramelos. -Yo aprendí algo nuevo.

-ja, que otra tontería aprendiste, tu nunca estudiarías en vacaciones -se oyó una voz femenina con un tono de superioridad.

-Yo no hablo de estudiar, me lo enseño Ginny, pero necesito tus lentes Harry…

-¿Cómo para qué? -preguntó Harry.

-Sólo préstamelos… -viendo la indecisión de su amigo se acercó y se los arrebató, cuando los tuvo en su poder los partió en dos.

-¡Ron! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo?... Sabes que no veo nada sin ellos…

-Tranquilo Harry… esto es parte de hechizo… Reparo -murmuró el pelirrojo con una mirada llena de ansiedad. Los lentes rápidamente se recompusieron y fueron devueltos a su dueño.

-¿Eso era todo? Ese fue mi primer hechizo… -respondió Hermione.

Harry, tratando de evitar una próxima discusión entre sus dos mejores amigos, cambio radicalmente de tema.

-¿No les parece que falta algo?

-Si, no ha pasado la señora del carrito… Tengo hambre -en ese momento se escucharon unos gruñidos provenientes de su estomago.

-¡RON! ¿Tú nada más piensas en comida?, acabas de comer hasta reventar… -se oyó la voz de los otros dos ocupantes del compartimiento reclamándole al pelirrojo.

-No era eso precisamente, hablaba de Malfoy… ¿no les parece raro que aun no haya venido a molestar? Eso prácticamente ya es una tradición…

El trío se quedo completamente sumergido dentro de un profundo silencio ¿Dónde estaría Draco Malfoy?

-¡TONTA…! DEBES QUEDAR EN SLYTHERIN O DESHONRARAS TU APELLIDO -se escuchó una voz proveniente del pasillo a la cual todos reconocieron como la de… Draco Malfoy.

-Había tardado… Si no nos molesta a nosotros tenia que hacerle la vida imposible a otro -dice Harry -vamos a ver quien es la desafortunada esta vez…

Con esta última oración los tres amigos se pararon y salieron corriendo del compartimiento, la curiosidad podía más que ellos. No tardaron mucho en llegar al la fuente de la discusión… Lo cual extrañamente, pero aunque suene raro no sorprendentemente estaba Draco Malfoy gritándole sin piedad a una joven que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-LYRA (N/a la pronunciación es Laira) ERES UNA TONTA… NO HACES NADA BIEN… -volvió a gritar Malfoy, pero esta vez la joven no pudo controlarse y empezó a llorar -NO LLORES… NO SEAS DEBIL…

-CALLATE, CALLATE. NO TE QUIERO OIR… ¡TE ODIO! -dijo Lyra con todas las fuerzas que había contenido hasta el momento.

¡PAFFF! Una cachetada sonó por el pasillo. Malfoy sin dudarlo dos veces tomo represiones por la manera en que le había hablado Lyra.

La joven se agarró la mejilla donde recibió el golpe y en un deseo de venganza levantó la mano contra su agresor.

-No te rebajes al nivel de un Malfoy -dijo Hermione que había presenciado la escena. -El no vale la pena.

-¿Ahora le haces caso a una sangre sucia? -le preguntó Draco al verla bajar la mano -Esto es por insolente -e intentó pegarle nuevamente.

-Alto Malfoy. No la toques -dice una voz potente.

-Tenias que ser tu, Potter, siempre inmiscuyéndote en asuntos ajenos -responde Draco sin voltear.

Entre tantos gritos y peleas nadie se percato que el tren se detuvo hasta que Lyra tratando de huir de esa vergonzosa y desagradable situación salio corriendo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡¡Espera!! -Hermione sale corriendo detrás de la joven para ver si le podía alcanzar.

-Esto no se quedara así Potter -amenazó Malfoy soltándose bruscamente y dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario.

-Harry, no hemos empezado el año y ya empezaron tus riñas con Malfoy -dijo Ron que se había mantenido callado durante toda la escena.

Todos los alumnos se ponían al día mientras se dirigían a sus habitaciones, pero lo que no se podía evitar hablar era sobre de la reciente pelea entre Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

Ya, horas mas tarde, el gran comedor se quedó en silencio para recibir a los nuevos estudiantes, todas las miradas se dirigían hacia la puerta y de esta manera fueron entrando de uno en uno. Dumbledore se levantó llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-Como notaran en la fila se encuentra una alumna de intercambio; ya han sido tomadas las medidas necesarias para saber su nivel por lo que entrara en el sexto curso. Por favor Lyra pasa al frente para ser seleccionada.

Lyra se acercó tambaleante y se puso el sombrero seleccionador.

-Humm, Una Malfoy… ¿Sabes a donde iras? -murmura el sombrero en la mente de la joven -Tienes todas las características de un Gryffindor y un corazón digno de esta casa; pero tu, mejor que yo, sabes que parte de tu alma es de Slytherin, debes cuidarte, estas al tanto de que si esta parte sale a la luz y te dejas dominar por ella será muy difícil regresar… Tú escoges…

-"Mi familia, mi mamá, todos estamos en peligro, no puedo defraudarlos. Yo soy una Malfoy, debo tomar mi responsabilidad como tal aunque esto me duela" Slytherin…

-Bien si esa es tu decisión entonces que sea… SLYTHERIN…

Esta decisión no le agradaba a Lyra, pero ella sabía que era mejor mantener las paces con su padre, no quería meterse en líos. Al quitarse el sombrero no pudo evitar una lagrima rebelde que se le escapo, pero al mismo tiempo habían unos ojos verdes que la miraban desde hace rato y que noto el gesto de la joven.

La cena transcurrió sin más contratiempos, todo el mundo disfruto del gran festín, la comida de Hogwarts no se comparaba con nada, luego de llenarse todos los alumnos se dirigieron a sus casas, los nuevos ansiosos por empezar clases al día siguiente, mientras que los alumnos de años anteriores solo pensaban en las interminables tareas y los gritos de profesores que estaban por venir.

Al salir del gran comedor Harry intentó acercarse a Lyra para intentar hablar con ella, pero Malfoy se interpuso entre ellos y con una voz dura y fría se acerco a Lyra y solo se atrevió a decir.

-Así tenia que ser… -y sin mas nada que agregar se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Lyra desapareció entre la multitud de Slytherin y Harry prefirió dejar las cosas así, tal vez era, mejor que las cosas se mantuvieran tranquilas al menos por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente Lyra se despertó con un gran deseo de llegar al gran comedor, pero no porque quisiera comenzar clases, sino porque no aguantaba a sus compañeras de cuarto, esa tal Pansy Parkinson era una engreída que se la pasaba hablando de Draco; sino aguantaba a su hermano cuando se ponía insoportable como haría para aguantarlos a ellos dos juntos. Definitivamente ese seria su peor año.

Ese día se levantó muy temprano para no encontrarse con nadie en la sala común, sabia que no los podía evitar por todo el año, pero con intentarlo nada perdía. Se vistió con ese uniforme de Slytherin que tanto le disgustaba, tomo alguno de sus libros y salio a toda velocidad.

Cuando ya iba llegando al gran comedor chocó con un joven de ojos verdes, cabello despelucado, y como siempre con el uniforme desarreglado, que se veía algo apurado y con las manos algo ocupadas.

-Perdón… -dijo Harry al chocarse con una joven de Slytherin que se dirigía en dirección contraria a el -Ah… hola… ¿Qué haces aquí?...

-Estoy yendo al gran comedor, la verdadera pregunta es que haces tu tan cerca de mi casa siendo un Gryffindor -menciono Lyra mientras señalaba el escudo de Harry.

-bueno… yo… -dijo Harry tartamudeando, y de manera rápida cambio el tema -disculpa por no presentarme ayer, Mi nombre es Harry, Harry Potter.

-Eh, hola. Yo soy Lyra. Mucho gusto.

Al levantar la mano para estrecharla, a Harry se le cayó un frasco que contenía un líquido rojo que se estrello contra el piso.

-¿Te ayudo? -dice Lyra un poco nerviosa sin motivo.

-No, no hay problema, podrías cortarte…

-Es lo de menos, tú corres el mismo riesgo que yo. Jejeje… Por cierto ¿Qué es eso?

-mmm… nada… solo cosas ahí… un frasco sin importancia alguna.

-Si claro… a mí me parece una posición…

-¡AY! Me corte

-Jajaja… Te lo dije… Necesitabas mi ayuda -Lyra toma la mano de Harry con mucha suavidad, tratando de no provocándole mas dolor, tomo su varita y pronuncia Indolorus.

-Creo que debo darte las gracias -sin soltar la mano de la joven.

-No es necesario…

Ambos al verse en una situación un poco comprometedora para el poco tiempo de conocidos, se sueltan de las manos y no pueden evitar un ligero sonrojo.

Harry pensando rápidamente aprovecha esta situación, para realizar una pregunta más intima.

-Eh… bueno Lyra… te tengo una pregunta -dice Harry con un ligero sonrojo

-Dime Harry…

-Eh…

-Termina de preguntar… no me gusta la ansiedad

-Es que tu… no… bueno… yo… no bueno tu… Malfoy

-¡Harry Potter! ¡TERMINA DE PREGUNTAR!

-¡¡AHHH!! ¿MALFOY ES TU NOVIO?... -todo el pasillo se quedo en un completo silencio las ultimas palabras retumbaron a lo largo del camino

-Jajajajaja -Harry no entendía lo que pasaba… ¿Por qué Lyra se esta riendo? ¿Seria de el? -¿Cómo pudiste pensar eso? Ese tonto es solo mi hermano gemelo… Afortunadamente… ¿Quién lo aguantaría de novio? -Pregunta una muchacha totalmente roja y con lágrimas en sus ojos por el ataque de risa.

-¿Hermano gemelo? Nunca lo habría adivinado… -respondió el joven mago algo confundido y con curiosidad, pero decía no realizarle más preguntas sobre el asunto y continuó la conversación -Bueno… Yo conozco a alguien que añora ser su novia… no se si sabrás quien es, pero esta en tu misma casa.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿será? ¿Pansy Parkinson?

-¡¡Hey!!! Ya la conociste… ¿y que taL?

-Su cama esta junto a la mía, pero realmente no nos hablamos, bueno en realidad yo no le hablo, porque ella no para de hablar de mi hermano, así que no podría decirte que hemos conversado, mas bien ha sido como un monologo… jejeje

-No se como la puedes soportar -luego de pronunciar estas palabra Harry se dio cuenta que en realidad Lyra nunca dijo si le caía bien o no, haciendo que el mencionado pusiera cara de vergüenza

-No te preocupes ella no es de todo mi agrado. -dijo Lyra al ver el rostro del recién conocido.

Ambos miraron al piso y al ver el desastre se apresuraron a limpiar, no querían que algún profesor se diera cuenta del asunto…

-Señor Potter, señorita Malfoy -Interrumpió un voz potente detrás a ellos. Harry instantáneamente supo reconocer de donde provenía. Enseguida se puso de pie tapando a Lyra, mientras ella terminaba de limpiar "el frasco que no contenía nada importante."

-Fregotego -se oyó un murmullo

-Me alegro de ver a mis estudiantes emocionados por comenzar clases. Aunque no veo que tenga que estar haciendo el señor Potter tan cerca de las mazmorras. -se oyó la voz de un anciano, pero con autoridad y rigidez…

-Es que yo… -no supo que decir Harry

-Él vino para mostrarme el colegio, le pide ese favor… Espero que no le importe. -Respondió la joven un poco nerviosa y algo sonrojada.

-Me alegro que estén dejando la diferencias de las casas, con su permiso debo retirarme.

Al ver que los pasos de Dumbledore se escuchaban a cierta distancia ambos recuperaron el aliento nuevamente…

-Uff… eso estuvo cerca… -dice Harry mientras se relajaba visiblemente.

-¿Cerca de que? No es que el frasco no contenía nada importante.

-Bueno… es que…

-Ah ya se… es uno de los tantos misterios de Harry Potter. -dijo la joven para no dejar a Harry contra la pared…

-No, te equivocaste es uno de los tantos misterios del GRAN Harry Potter -Dijo con un tono de arrogancia nada propio de él y dándose media vuelta se despidió agitando una mano en el aire, mientras la otra la colocaba en su bolsillo.

Lyra al ver este gesto no pudo evitar molestarse, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de que al alejarse se veía apuesto en esa poste, agitando la cabeza de un lado al otro, volvió en si misma, se cruzo de brazos y frunció el ceño, colocándose como la típica Malfoy.

Harry caminó hasta el final del pasillo con arrogancia, se sentía bien aunque las piernas le temblaban con cada paso, ahí se dio cuenta de que Remus llevaba tiempo viendo la situación y que no dejaba de reír.

-OH, Gran Harry Potter ¿Me tengo que arrodillar o le basta con esta reverencia? -Harry no puedo evitar sonrojarse viendo el gesto de su profesor que al notar su sonrojo aumento la risa.

-¿No me digas que viste eso?

-¿A que parte te refieres, al coqueteo o a la arrogancia?

-¡Yo no estaba coqueteandooooooo!

-Si claro, entonces a mi las lunas llenas no me afectan…

-Yo no estaba coqueteando, ya te lo dije, ella no me gusta.

-¿Yo no te pregunte eso?

-Bueno, pero es para que lo tengas claro

-¿Por qué es una Malfoy? –Remus cambio el tono de su voz por uno mas serio.

-No, eso no tiene que ver… -todo se quedo en silencio -Eh… Remus… no creas que esto tiene algo que ver con Lyra o algo así, pero ¿Cómo conquistó mi papa a mi mamá, ellos no se odiaban?

-Sí, eso es cierto… Lily no podía ver a James ni en pintura, pero el fue muy listo y utilizo muchos métodos que el y Sirius tenían. Su preferido era ------- -(N/a se lo dejamos a su imaginación)

-¿Y sirvió? -Harry puso una cara de alegría al ver que Lupin asentía con la cabeza.

-No -dijo Lupin en un tono burlesco.

-¿Por qué me torturas?, no estoy de humor para bromas -en eso se escucharon unas risas provenientes de detrás de una columna, harry se asusto al pensar que podía ser… -¡Lyra! -grito al instante

Harry se acercó a la columna para ver si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ¿Lyra habría escuchado la conversación?

Cuando se acercó pensando en que podría decirle a la joven Malfoy vio a Pansy Parkinson tirada en el piso y chillando como nunca y Lyra junto a ella tratando de contener la risa. Harry al ver esa situación, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviado, pero al mismo tiempo desconcertado.

-Gracias a dios –susurró, pero la joven lo escuchó poniéndose de pie.

-¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Por qué la señorita Parkinson esta en el piso? –llego Lupin detrás de Harry… en ese momento Lyra recuerda lo sucedido.

FLASH BACK

-No, te equivocaste es uno de los tantos misterios del GRAN Harry Potter.

Lyra lo vio alejarse y al darse vuelta vio como se acercaba Pansy.

-"¡Ah! Mira quien viene… PAnsy… no me dejó dormir en toda la noche. Tengo el hechizo perfecto para desquitarme" -pensó Lyra -"¿Cómo era? ¿Impervios? No esa es para no mojarse. No quiero algo tampoco que le haga daño… ¿Tal vez un Rictusempra? No cosquillas no… ¡ya se! ¡Es perfecto!" -pronunciando las palabras "Aqüs" esperó al ver la reacción de su "amiga".

¡POFFF! Se escuchó un ruido en el pasillo.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-Señorita Malfoy estamos esperando una respuesta.

-Si cree que yo lo hice, pues esta equivocado…Yo no hice nada. -tratando de imitar a su hermano cuando se escapaba de sus regaños -yo la encontré tirada en el piso y la quería ayudar.

Harry empezó a toser intentando disimular su risa y murmurando algo por lo bajo que sonó como "si, claro".

-Señor Potter puede ayudar a la dama a ponerse de pie. No muerde -dijo Lupin tratando de ocultar la risa.

-¿Esta usted seguro? -replicó Harry.

-Claro que no muerdo, pero podría hacerlo si quisiera… ¡Todos ustedes son unos tontos! Lyra, esto lo va a saber Draco, no se quedará así -respondió Pansy poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al gran comedor.

-Espere señorita Parkinson. ¿Escuche que insulto a sus compañeros? Eso serán 10 puntos menos para Slytherin. Ah… y otros 20 por amenazar a una compañera de casa.

-vdgsfm -murmuró Pansy

-No escuche bien, ¿podría repetir? -dijo Lupin, buscando una excusa para bajar mas puntos.

-No, nada, decía que voy a dirigirme al gran comedor…

-Jajajaja –rieron los tres al ver a la joven regresarse a su sala común pues debía cambiarse el uniforme que había quedado todo mojado luego del hechizo de Lyra.

Lyra se despidió y se dirigió al Gran Comedor a ver conseguía algo para desayunar pues se le había pasado el tiempo y ya quedaba solo 20 minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

-Por cierto Remus, no es que me moleste tu presencia ni nada por el estilo, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Harry luego de que quedaran los dos solos.

-Cierto que no estabas en el comedor en el desayuno y no te enteraste. Soy de nuevo el profesor de DCLO.

-¿En serio? Eso es genial. –Harry pensó en la cena de la noche y se dio cuenta de que el puesto del profesor de DCLO había permanecido desocupado y el Director no había presentado a nadie nuevo esa noche -¿Qué nos enseñaras este año?

-Eso es una sorpresa… y espero que mi primera clase te guste… y antes de que preguntes no te pienso decir de que se trata… -lo ultimo lo agregó al ver que el moreno abría la boca para preguntar y al recodar lo que les tenia planeado sonrió de lado.

-Oh, bueno. Supongo que ya me enteraré. –al ver el reloj se dio cuenta que tenia el tiempo justo para llegar a su primera clase, así que se despidió de Remus y salio de prisa.

El resto de la mañana transcurrió tranquilamente y con los mismos acontecimientos de todos los años: el ya conocido discurso de Mcgonagall, algunas explosiones en clase de encantamientos, varios nuevos que se cayeron de sus escobas, entre otros.

Como buena estudiante Lyra había decidido llegar temprano a clase de pociones ya que había escuchado a algunos alumnos comentar sobre el "pasivo" carácter del profesor. Ya en clase todos estaban sentados y dispuestos empezar cuando se escuchó el azote de una puerta seguido de la voz del profesor Snape.

-Colóquense en parejas –nadie se movió -¿Son sordos o que? He dicho ¡YA!

Todos se empezaron a mover rápidamente buscando a sus parejas. Ron automáticamente busco a su amigo…

-Harry -se escucho la voz de un pelirrojo.

-Colócate con Hermione -fue la respuesta del aludido

-¿Y tú? -al pronunciar estas ultimas palabras, ya Harry se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia la zona prohibida, el territorio de slytherin. Para buscar a…

-¿Tienes pareja? -se escucho la voz del recién llegado.

-¿oh, el gran Harry Potter quiere colocarse conmigo? -respondió una voz suave proveniente de Lyra, pero en tono de burla colocándose una mano en el pecho como si tratara de contener una gran emoción.

En eso llegó Snape con una lista en la mano anotando las parejas con los que trabajaría. Casi todas eran las mismas Draco y Blaise, Hermione y Ron, Parvati y Lavender y…

-¿Potter y Malfoy? Eso no se ve todos los días. ¿Saben que tendrán que trabajar todo el año juntos?

-Bueno profesor Snape, Lyra todavía no me ha respondido. De pende de ella.

-¿trabajar con el GRAN Harry Potter? Seria todo un honor –en ese momento se escucha una risa ahogada y al voltearse se dieron cuenta que era el profesor tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Bueno Srta. Malfoy ¿podría responder? No tengo toda la hora para ustedes –trató de disimular el profesor.

Después de eso, la clase paso sin más complicaciones, alguna que otra mirada entre cierta pareja que ustedes ya conocen, la explosión del caldero de Neville, unos gritos hostigantes por parte del profesor y una parejita que se iba uniendo más y comunicando mejor…

Ya habían pasado algunos días desde el comienzo de clases, todo estaba encajando en su sitio, Lyra día a día conocía mas a los Gryffindor y dejaba atrás a sus "amigos" Slytherin, ya se podía decir que Hermione, Ginny y ella eran un trío de amigas inseparables.

Como es costumbre Harry tenia que realizar la broma de comienzo de año, la cual había presentado algunos inconvenientes (n/a la posición rota) por lo tanto se estaba preparando para intentar ejecutarla nuevamente.

Ya era de noche, ese día realmente había sido agotador, en la clase de Lupin los habían puesto a hacer ejercicio físico, ¿Para que? Era lo que muchos estudiantes se preguntaban. Y el profesor había pretendido que le gustara esa clase, ya entendía la sonrisa que puso cuando hablaron el primer día.

Realmente la primera clase de Defensa había sido agotadora y todos habían terminado sentados en el campo de quidditch (que es donde los había llevado Remus a entrenar) Remus al final se había compadecido de ellos y les había dejado el resto de la clase libre para que pudieran ir a asearse y descansar un poco para la siguiente clase.

Pero eso había sido en la mañana, ahora eran como las 10 de la noche y Harry se dirigía hacia la sala común de Slytherin para llevar a cabo su "sorpresita" para el grupo cuando se dio cuenta que en la puerta de la misma estaba la pequeña Malfoy, tratando de encontrar algo de sueño…

-"Espera Harry, retrocede ¿que acabas de pensar?, ¿dijiste pequeña? Bueno es pequeña, es una linda pequeña. ¡No cállate! ya vas a llegar y te va a ver, va a pensar que estas loco, ¿y que importa? Nunca te a importado lo que han pensado los Malfoy, pero ella… ella… es diferente…" -fueron alguno de los tantos pensamientos que pasaron por la mente del joven mago mientras se iba acercando a la sala común de Slytherin.

-¿Harry te sientes bien? -dice una joven con dos trencitas casi desbaratadas y en un pijama rosado con estampado de ositos.

-¿Por qué preguntas? "Viste te lo dije, ya se dio cuenta"

-Es que estas rojo -Lyra preocupada coloca su mano en la frente de Harry -¿Tendrás fiebre?

-No, no, no, es que tuve que correr porque pensé que Snape venia tras de mi.

-Ah… ok… y ¿qué haces por aquí?

-Eh… mmm…

-¿qué es eso? –preguntó viendo las pociones y los libros que el otro mago llevaba en brazos.

-Nada… una poción para dormir…

-Ah. Que bien, entonces puedo tomarla ¿No? –respondió tomando el franco y esperando la próxima reacción cómica que haría su amigo

-¡NO! –Gritó Harry soltando el gran libro que tenia en sus manos –¡¡AH!! –mala idea, al tratar de agarrar la poción hizo que el libro cayera en su pie.

-Shhh –Lyra posó un dedo en los labios de Harry para que hiciera silencio mientras se acercaba a su cara. –Te van a escuchar.

Se echo hacia atrás y se agachó para agarrar el libro y mientras se bajaba se fijo en las pantuflas que llevaba puestas Harry, eran de la cara de un lobito peludito.

-¿Y eso? -pregunto Lyra sorprendida

-¿qué?

-La cosa peludita de allá abajo… -dijo con una inocencia inconcebible.

Harry bajo rápidamente la mirada para comprobar a que se refería. Y al ver sus pantuflas no pudo evitar colocar una cara de alivio…

-AH… te referías a mis pantuflas…

-Si Claro… ¿qué pensabas que decía? –Harry no respondió y bajó la mirada poniéndose rojo, lo cual hizo que Lyra se diera cuenta del asunto y colocándose roja y fúrica –¡¡PERVERTIDO!! –Gritó Lyra –DEGENERADO, DEPRAVADO, CORROMPIDO… AHHHH…

-Lyra, cálmate.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo ¿no?

-Te prometo que si te calmas te diré que hago aquí…

-Ok –dijo calmándose de inmediato –Bueno ahora dime…

-Bueno, pero no te molestes. Es que yo… quería jugarle una pequeña broma a tu hermano… Pero te juro que no te iba hacer nada a ti…

-mmm… ¿y que tienes en mente? -preguntó pícaramente la joven.

-Quería ponerles los escudos de Gryffindor a su uniforme y hacerles un cambio de color de cabello a tu hermano y a sus dos gorilas.

-Ah… ¿en serio? ¿Y como piensas entrar? ¿Vas a esperar toda la noche a que alguien salga o esperar a que el profesor Snape te encuentre?

En ese momento Harry se quedo sin palabras, una recién llegada al colegio había pensado en eso y el, el experto en bromas no…

-Buen punto no lo había pensado.

-Suerte que estoy yo para hacerte la vida mas fácil.

Ambos se acercaron a una pared de piedras y Lyra le dijo a Harry que se tapara los oídos mientras pronunciaba la contraseña, no quería que se dieran cuenta de que ella ayudo a Harry, si el mismo luego se metía a la sala común, pero el niño "Bueno" no hizo caso.

-¡¡Potter!! ¡¡Que te dije!! No me hiciste caso -dice una Lyra indignada.

-Es que estaba un poco lleno -mostrando los libros, pociones y demás tenia en los brazos.

-Bueno ya que, pasa.

-Uy… esta más lúgubre que la última vez -dijo Harry al entrar y ver todos los cuadros y el ambiente oscuro que se podía presenciar

-¿Que dijiste?

-Nada…

-Aja… Es por aquí…

-Ya va primero tengo que hacer el hechizo -Harry saco su barita y se dispuso a pronunciar las palabras pero luego pensó en Lyra -pero… tu ropa…

-No te preocupes por mi, seria genial ser un Gryffindor, "aparte yo debería estar ahí" -pensó Lyra.

-¿Estas segura?

-Claro, pero apúrate que es muy tarde, me esta dando sueño.

-Slytherin cambius Gryffindor -pronuncio Harry mientras agitaba su varita.

-Bueno ahora vamos donde mi hermano -dijo Lyra mientras lo conducía por unas escaleras.

Harry se apresuro a aplicar las pociones y se marcho rápidamente de la sala común, no quería que lo descubrieran…

Ya a la mañana siguiente cuando todos estaban sentados para comer, legaron los… ¿slytherin? O mejor dicho los SLytherin-Gryffindor ¿Qué hacia Malfoy con el escudo escarlata y dorado, y un cabello mechitas rojas? Era todo tan… Gryffindor.

-¡POTTER!

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy? -dijo con un tono de tranquilidad y burla al ver el cabello de Draco -Si estas buscando un espacio en la mesa, al final hay varios.

-Ja. Muy gracioso. Quisieras tener tú el honor de estar en mi casa.

-Yo no soy el que esta vestido de otra casa que no es la mía -dijo burlándose…

-Hola Harry, Hermione, Ron, Blaise, Pansy… eh… hola Draco… -llegó Lyra muy sonriente con su nuevo aspecto Gryffindor.

-¡TU! Tú lo ayudaste ¿cierto? ¿Si no como entro a la sala común? -Grito un indignado Draco Malfoy.

-Yo no se, yo no hice nada… -dijo con unos ojos de ángel la pequeña Malfoy, pero al verse en esa situación decidió escabullirse -será mejor que me vaya tengo hambre, ya me voy.

-Lyra si te quieres sentar. Aquí hay un puesto –dijo Harry haciéndose hacia un lado para dejarle puesto.

-Gracias Harry -dijo mientras veía a su hermano que iba a estallar de la rabia.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente. Bueno aunque hubo unos pequeños inconvenientes, algunos encuentros entre Slytherins y Gryffindors, ya que todos los Slytherin encontraban a todos los leones culpables, ataques de rabieta al no poder quitar el hechizo y cosas por el estilo.

El fin de semana pasó plácidamente; cada vez que Harry veía a Lyra no podía evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago y Remus se aprovechaba de esto para burlarse y tomarle el pelo con lo del "Gran Harry Potter."

///// notas de autoras/////

Cristale: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡LO TERMINAMOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSSIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!

Tifiby: no nos tomó tanto tiempo… solo unos cuantos "días"

Cristale: Esta algo aburrido pero después se pone más interesante Lyra y Harry…

Tifiby: No les cuentes!!!! Sino no tiene sentido ¬¬

Cristale: Ahy… que mala, yo solo quiero decirles que…

Tifiby: NOOOOOO!!!! Nada, ni una sola palabra, mejor sigan leyendo y lo descubrirán…

Cristale: Pero…Pero

Tifiby: Byeeeee…


End file.
